Breakfast in Bed
by UglyTurnip
Summary: Natsuki treats her boyfriend to a little something special to start his day. This story is shameless fluff and little else.


The sweet smell of bacon cooking on a skillet awoke MC from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open as he felt around, finding the other half of the bed empty. Putting two and two together, he wordlessly rose out of bed and headed down the stairs. He quietly poked his head in the kitchen. There was Natsuki, slaving away at the stove as she hummed quietly to herself. She wore her white apron over her pink pajamas, and her hair was still a bedraggled mess. Nevertheless, she was as beautiful and angelic as ever. He crept up to her unsuspecting figure until he was right behind her.

"Morning, sunshine," MC greeted flirtatiously as he delicately wrapped her in a tight hug. She jumped ever so slightly.

Natsuki turned to face him, seemingly unamused by his loving greeting. "What are you doing up?" she inquired with a stern frown. "Get back to bed. I'm just about done."

MC raised an eyebrow as he let her go. "What do you talking about, Nat?" He took another whiff and smiled. "The bacon smells good, by the way."

"Of course it does," Natsuki responded proudly. "But don't try to dodge what I said."

MC tilted his head. "What are you talking about? Why do I need to go back to bed?"

Natsuki crossed her arms. "It's your day off, right?"

MC nodded, but his attention was now primarily focused on the small stack on pancakes next to her elbow.

"Good, I thought so. Now, get back to bed. You need your beauty sleep."

"But I-"

Natsuki snatched a wooden cooking spoon and lightly jabbed it at MC's chest. "Am I gonna have to hit you with this?" she threatened, though there was a certain playfulness in her tone.

MC shook his head. "No, no. I'll, er, go back to bed, I guess."

Natsuki smiled victoriously. "Good. Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh, OK, then," MC shrugged. He walked out of the kitchen, scratching his head in confusion. "What was that all about?" he muttered under his breath. Sure, Natsuki could be a little grouchy, sometimes, but it wasn't like her to just dismiss his affection like that. Regardless, he did as he was told, and went climbed back into bed.

True to her word, Natsuki came into the room not five minutes later. She carried a large plate in her hands, taking special care to keep everything balanced.

"Wakey wakey, dummy," she sang sweetly as she set the plate down on MC's nightstand.

MC smiled. "I'm pretty sure we both know I'm already awake," he winked. "Why am I eating breakfast in here, though?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, though her smile never faltered for a microsecond. "What do you think? I made you breakfast in bed, dummy."

The realization finally set in. "Ooooooh. Natsuki, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Don't be stupid," she commanded as she climbed onto her side of the bed. Her bright pink eyes captivated him as they sparkled with unconditional gratitude, as if she was thankful for his mere existence. "Of course I had to. I love you, even if you can be a bit slow, sometimes."

"Aww, I love you too, Natsuki," MC whispered. To punctuate his point, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She tasted faintly like pancake batter, but it was not nearly as sweet as she was. When he pulled back, her cheeks were as pink as her hair. She stammered to say something playful or flirtatious in response, but MC already knew she'd be far too flustered to think of anything witty. He turned to his plate and took a bite out of a bacon strip. It was the perfect balance of crispy and juicy, just the way he liked it. "Mmm, is there anything you can't cook to perfection? Thank you so much!"

"And thank you for being the best boyfriend ever," she replied, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "You're very special, you know that?"

"Well, I try," MC chuckled.

"You got a little bit of bacon on your cheek."

MC scratched his cheek. "Did I get it?"

Natsuki kissed him quickly, yet gracefully. "I did," she purred. The two of them of then laughed, for in that moment, everything was beautiful, everything was serene, everything was perfect just the way it was.


End file.
